(mob talker) a creeper romance
by Robby Rider
Summary: basically minecraft mob talker in a novel form. lots of drama suspense and other things. in this storie Cupa the creeper And an unwitted Robby Rider with Alex find out that mobs can be talked to.
1. Chapter 1 meet the creeper girl

story of the creeper chapter 1

based off the mod mob talker from minecraft

if you like this rate it for more. i do have a website all about minecraft, it will be down bellow at the end of this chapter.

i do write lots of story's so just be ready to see tons come out. like i said tell me how it is, and if you want more. i'm apparently very smart because i did skip my 8th grade year. but i had 17 books out, and 2 awards from young authors in 7th grade before for my books. my last weeks in 7th grade ended because of bullies but after i left my best friend had told me i was nominated to go to the next level in young authors to the nationals or something. so anyways i hope you like it. if not its ok to send me criticism but not to much try to encourage

anyways here we go. the p.o.v is Robby aka Steve. i do have minecraft so i'm not to dumb on that matter.

chapter 1

meet the creeper

I woke up to the sound of dying mobs. I had been living in the forest for about 2 weeks. My house was under way, and I had enough food. I walked downstairs and started breakfast. I was going to have two piece's of pork. With bucket of milk. after I had had breakfast I grabbed my iron sword then sheathed it in my belt. then I decided to go and chop more wood since i was running low.

I grabbed my diamond Axe and walked out of my house. then I shut more door. I walked maybe 10 blocks from my home and started to chop wood. I was chopping the third tree I heard the familiar sound of a creeper.

"SSSsss"

I dropped my Axe and turned my fist ready to make contact. as I turned I noticed it was not a normal creeper but a girl. I unclenched my fist still moving. As my hand made contact I pulled back. As I had recoiled my arm I thought...

"that's a creeper. and why hasn't she exploded on me yet"

all of the sudden you see her crying.

"Don't cry, i'm sorry I hit you. " I said in a scared tone.

*It had looked like shy was watching you. kinda in a curious way.*

"Hey little girl... were you watching me chop wood?" i asked.

"Yah. (sob...sob) Are you made at me?" the creeper asked.

"Not really but you don't need to cry."

*She started to loose her balance on the three block ridge she was standing on.*

*You rushed and caught her, before she fell and hurt herself.*

"You saved my life mister! Thank you so much!" The creeper exclaimed.

*Then she hugged you out of happiness*

" I'm sorry I forgot to tell you my name mister."

"My names Cupa. Cupa the creeper."

" Whats yours mister?"

"My name is Robby. Robby Rider."

*You noticed it becoming dark*

"Hey you should probably get home Cupa is getting dark out."

"Us creepers don't have set homes."

"Ok ill make you one."

I started building with the wood I had gathered and some I had. I quickly built the floor 5 by 5, then i put up 4 floors wit two 2 by 2 windows at the front. then i put in a bed some torches a chest and some clothes of mine for her.

**The End of chapter 1. more coming soon busy this week so maybe next saturday or so.**


	2. Chapter 2 Cupa's house

story of the creeper chapter 2

Here we are again for another chapter. not so much to say so lets get started.

* * *

** Chapter 2 **

** Cupa's history**

" wow how did you build this so fast!"

" I really don't know. just guess it comes naturally."

" goodnight Robby."

* she bends over a gives you a kiss on the cheek*

ok that was new for me. I started walking home... then i heard a scream come form Cupa's house. i ran back towards it. When I got there all i saw was a cat, and Cupa hiding in a corner.

" Cupa it's only a cat."

"Yah that's trying to kill me!"

I picked it up and put it outside.

"There he's gone."

"really the monster is gone!?"

"Yah now you ready to sleep?"

"uh huh"

"Ok then good night."

as I walked back to my house i heard monsters. i pulled out my iron sword and attacked the 4 archer's that were near my house. then i walked to my door, opened it and walked inside. turned around and closed it. i got in my bed and almost instantly fell asleep.

**the end**

* * *

more coming soon


	3. Chapter 3 the mysterie girl

**Chapter 3**

** back and thank you for the comments they really help. now one of you asked if more creatures will be in here yes bunt not right away. and i'm not going to give away my plans.**

* * *

Chapter 3

:Robby's pov:

I woke up to find another day had gone by.i had dreamed some strange things last night. one thing was dating Cupa. not that it was out of the ordinary but still weird. I walked downstairs into my nice kitchen with 5 furnaces and a few chest of food. I quickly ate the pork and got ready to leave. then I heard my door open. I ran over and got my iron sword ready. as I walked down the last flight of stairs, I heard footsteps. A pair of feet not 8 legs or 4, just 2. i turned the corner to see Cupa in my house.

Robby: "Morning Cupa. And can i ask how you got in?"

Cupa held up a set of keys. *giggle...giggle*

Cupa: " You left these last night."

I looked down at my key ring that was missing the key. I looked back at Cupa seeing the clothes i gave her almost fit but a little to big. then I saw her eyes catch the light. not that this was bad but they glistened a lite orange, and yellow. then I noticed her hair was messed up. by then I remembered I didn't have a brush for her. I walked but to the third floor were my bedroom and bathroom was. I went into the bathroom and grabbed my brush.

I walked back downstairs and heard a growling stomach. I got Cupa some food ready then I gave her the brush to comb it. Apparently creepers used some other tool of getting there hair nice I walked over to Cupa and started brushing her hair.

then there was a knock at the front door. I walked over to look to see it was. It was a girl. nothing on but her underwear. but the thing was. she had blaze rods going around her.

* * *

**keep tuned for more of mob talker. were getting a new character or two soon. including the girl.**


	4. Chapter 4 a great threat

** Chapter 4 **

**this chapter is another interesting one. if you remember in the last chapter. Two things happened. Robby finished Cupa's house, and the blaze showed up.**

**now onto the chapter**

pov Robby

The girl collapsed onto my lap. not knowing what to do i just picked her up and put her on the couch. then as I ran to the book shelf to grab a how to book, Cupa called. before i could answer i grabbed the first aid kit and ran over to the couch where i put the things down.

"Robby where are you?!" Cupa screamed.

just then I saw her beautiful face pop up in the window.

"Come on in Cupa!" I yelled.

When Cupa walked in I could tell she wasn't happy. Not angry either.

"Who the heck is she?!" she exclaimed.

"I don't know her name but i think shes a blaze."

then came a loud thunder. i looked outside. all i saw was 250 electrified creepers. as i ran and got suited up in diamond armor, I could see Cupa was scared.

"Cupa stay here with the blaze!" I commanded.

I grabbed 3 swords diamond, then a bow with 64 arrows. i got ready then ran outside.

*the only sound was 250 explosions. then nothing*

**thanks to all those who have read this and reviewed it. i did change it because 1 person had mentioned it was mainly creeper sadness. So I changed it around to be a better novel. still with a creepers romance but different. hope you enjoyed this chapter. more soon. like i mentioned in reviews chapter 5 will have more guest in it. it is in the final stages of webbing it out so hope you enjoyed this series.**


	5. Chapter 5 new Allie old family

chapter 5

**so some of you have been saying they go by fast. well i can do that. as for spelling and grammar sorry. not all of it I catch but ill work on it. so since you have been wanting longer chapters i will make the next ones longer. if you read what is was about you would probably ask "Who the heck is Alex" prepare to find out. hope you all enjoyed the cliff hanger. now in this chapter you will find out who Alex is and what happened to Robby.**

* * *

chapter 5

pov Robby

Then all there was, was quiet. The creepers had blown up and I felt a sharp pain. Knowing I was caught in it didn't. help. I tried to get the feeling of pain out. I didn't scream, I couldn't let Cupa know I was hurt. But then there was a voice. I looked around trying to figure out what it was.

" D #$#, kid you screwed up bad.*Chuckle*" mysterious voice said.

" Who's there. show your self." I said ambitiously.

" don't get your cotton tail in a bunch." mysterious voice said.

" names Alex. Alex rider."

"What another rider. are you related to Robert rider by any chance?" I asked.

" Yah hes my uncle." Alex said.

" my father was Robert rider!" I exclaimed happily.

I then realized this young kid was my youngest cousin. I tried to get up but couldn't. I was pinned under a tree. Then i felt the warm trickle of blood down my waist.

" Hey Alex can you give me a hand?"

"Huh me. sure."

"oh crap man you got hurt bad."

"How bad?" I asked.

"bad enough to have to stay in bed for a year!"

Just then I heard Cupa running out.

"OH GREAT A FRICKIN CREEPER!" Alex yelled.

"Alex no she's a friend!" I yelled.

" what a creeper a friend, i bet a cows hide she's a friend."

"oh my notch, Robby what happened." Cupa sacredly said.

*She bends down to lift the tree*

"NOOO! don' lift the tree!" Alex exclaimed.

"We cant just leave him here!" Cupa said  
"Guys don't fight." I said.

I could feel Cupa lifting the log off me. then a sharp pain came in my chest. When the creepers exploded and the tree fell on me it must have broke my ribs.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. this is to be continued. this was part 1 of three in a chapter.**

**If you want more romance another creeper love novel will be coming out soon. like this April finished though.**

**Stay tuned for part two busy for a while but ill try to make more of creeper romance.**


	6. Chapter 6 waking up

Chapter 6  
what is up my viewers i know it has been a while but i have the next chapter here and ready for all of you. so lets go again.

I woke up the next morning to the shadow of a person. I notice I am back at my house in my bed bandaged up. the explosion must have cut me up more than I thought. Alex is in a bed a few spaces away still half asleep. I tried to stand but can't because of a unknown weight on my waist. I look down to see Cupa had fallen asleep. trying not to wake her I nudged her off of my legs. I grabbed some sticks and string and crafted a cane to walk.  
Cupa: "Good morning sleepy head."  
Robby: "sorry did i wake you?"  
Cupa: "no i was just tacking a short rest."  
Robby: "oh ok ill just get some breakfast."  
Alex: " hey you two no flirting."  
*I grimaced at him*  
* Cupa blushes bright red*  
Alex: "come on just kidding around"  
I walked down two flights down and stumbled over to the furnace. I started to make the same breakfast as usual. Cupa and Alex sat down at the table.  
Alex: " so whats to eat big brother?"  
Robby: " pork, eggs and some milk. fresh from my farm."  
Cupa: " I've had his breakfast before its to die for."  
Alex: " ok lover girl."  
Cupa: " hey don't call me that."  
I walk over giving them the breakfast and drinks. they started to fight with there mouths full, loving the flavor. I grinned and sat down to eat my own breakfast.

**there you go. Just started on chapter 7, I know it was short but i didn't have a lot of time so stay tuned.**


	7. Chapter 7 fire charges

** Chapter 6 **

** Fire Charges**

After breakfast Alex and Cupa were still fighting, the two of them just had it in for each other. But now the sound of fire started.

Getting louder and closer ever tick of the clock. I run upstairs to see it engulfed in flames, and the couch gone. Then I noticed that there was no sign of the blaze girl. I ran up what was left of the stairs to see blaze burning the roof.

Robby: " **Hey what are you doing blaze!?**"

Blaze: " Are you talking to me cold one?"

Robby: " Yah i am. Why are you burning down my house?"

Blaze: " For one im not blaze. two i need to leave before..."

*outside there's a ghast starting to shoot fire charges*

Blaze: " ok that's what i was afraid of. **RUN!**

Robby: " ok then blaze whats your real name?"

Blaze: " is now the proper time to ask cold one?... forget it my name is Blazette."

I ran back downstairs the saw Blazette fall. I turned back around and picked her up. Again running down the stairs out the door. I pulled out my fire aspect bow and fire 5 arrows at the ghast. seeing it die and fall to the ground i activated the house fire alarm.

I pulled a lever and water fell onto the house. after the fire had went out I checked on Blazette. She wasn't hurt too badly but still needed a medi-pack. I walked over to check on Cupa who was now soaked from the water. I could see some burn marks, then something i never wanted to see...

* * *

**I know it was short but I wanted to give you guys a cliffhanger. i haven't really had time to write so im sorry but now im ready to work on the next book of this. Yes i know another book. there might be 3 more chapters in here then onto the sequel which will have more in store. so there will be 3 more chapters the book 2 hope you all are ready. but never know it might not come for a while i might keep using this book but eventually i will make another book on the same people and the same place at the same time. so that's not what will change. have ideas pm me i will probably use them so look forward to the next chapter that comes out in 3 days.**


	8. Chapter 8

I looked over and saw something i never wanted to see...

there was a mark on Cupa's shoulder, the mark was a bird in a ring. Not a normal mark, but the mark of a violent race. I knew that she wouldn't be behind it but her parents i knew. the creepers must have told her that they were killed for treason but they weren't. Her parents were killed by me...

Robby: "Hey Cupa, I have to tell you something. And it's something very...very important."

Cupa: " What is it?"

Robby: " I knew your parents. And i..."

Cupa: " What is it Robby. you can tell me."

*she looked so innocent. but you have to tell her!*

Robby: "**CUPA I THINK I KILLED YOUR PARENTS!**"

*she had a very scared face then you noticed tears. not trickling but streaming out.*

I knew she was mad at me but then she surprised me. She leaned over and hugged me, tight, very tight.

* * *

**sorry for the short chapter just trying to get it out. i've been busy on my YouTube trying to do more games but hope you will all still read. like i said i have been busy, so i'll try to get more bigger chapters in next time  
**

**after this i will post a new chapter for info on the next book which is coming up soon this was the last chapter in book 1 come back to see book 2**


	9. Chapter 9

**hey everyone it is here the last chapter in the series so join us back in book 2 ill leave a link in desc. if you want it so stay tuned i might do 1 more chapter after this so keep up with the flow.**

**have ideas for the next book tell me at my website. link bellow**

** .com**


	10. Chapter 10 END GAME

She wasn't just upset, but she really looked like it. After that day i figured i should try to talk again to her. Blazette was in and out of her room, so i figured so i didn't have to face Blazette i would just avoid it. i walked over and sat down next to Alex. he was watching the recorded shows i had found on a old plane crash. Then i saw my face show up on the screen. When i looked at it again it was me, but a young me. Like kid age, not the 21 year old man sitting on the couch. the power flickered so i knew i had to fix it.

I walked out side to see the generator had hardly any fuel. so i walked back inside and grabbed three tubs of fuel. after I had put in all the fuel i went back in to find out more about why i was in the plane crash. Night had finally fallen and i got my gear to go get some bones and rotten flesh for sparky. Cupa had named him after the electrified creeper explosion.

I was gone almost all night and hadn't noticed that Blazette was with me. She had been sneaking in the woods a few feet behind m the entire time. She wasn't very good at sneaking considering all the burnt down trees and grass behind me but it was generous of her.

Robby: " Hey Blazette I know your there."

Blazette: " **CRAP!"**

*laughter*

Blazette: " so Robby how did you know i was following you?"

Robby: " i just looked back and saw the burnt grass and trees"

Blazette started walking towards me then leaned in, giving a long kiss to my lips...

then a arrow hit her, i could feel the tip hitting me not penetrating but killing Blazette.

the person who fired it was a girl... a skellington girl.

_** TO BE CONTINUED IN BOOK 2 **_


	11. Chapter 11

pov Robby

Blazzete had fallen to the ground blood started to appear.

Robby: Who the frickin heck are you?!

aliee: your lucky i found you now otherwise you would have lost Cupa.

Robby: how do you know about Cupa?

aliee: i know her because im her sister...

I took a long look into her eyes and I could tell she wasn't telling a lie.

more coming soon.

* * *

**sorry about the not continueing the second book i think ill stay working on this one. loosing ideas so post in reviews what i should do for future content. i have taken a few like 1 from a subscriber on my youtube**

**twitter: robbyrider23**

**YouTube username: robbyrider**


	12. Chapter 12

I walked back to the house with Aliee following after. I couldn't help but notice that her clothes were tattered, and not really doing a good job covering her body. although it was clothes I wasn't gonna allow that for your friends. as I walked into my house i showed her to the guest room then gave her one of my shirts.

Robby: " here change into this ill go fix your clothes for you."

she handed you her clothes and got into your shirt. she didn't seem comfortable but it looked like she didn't really care. I walked upstairs and placed her clothes on the loom. i started to patch up the holes but before i could finish...

Cupa: " Why the h*** is she here"

I could see the anger building up in her eyes like she was going to explode. but she just started to cry. the tears were hot but she really was upset.

* I reached up and whipped the tears out of her eyes.*

Robby:" hey don't cry."

* i reached up and gave her a kiss on the lips.*

Her eyes opened then closed with a explosion of blushing.

Cupa:" I thought for a second that you didn't love me."

Robby:" of course i love you i've always lo..."

just then you hear a explosion outside.

**BOOOOOM!**

****Alex runs upstairs then runs to me.

Alex:" Robby i think we have a problem, the armies are back!"  
I got up and walked over to the window and checked outside. outside there is 250 charged creepers, 250 normal creepers, 150 skellington archers, and 5 ghasts.

I ran downstairs to the weapons room grabbed my god-mode armor witch can stand a armie of 150 charged creepers.

Robby:" everyone get to the bedrock bunker!"

Cupa:" Robby no youll die!"  
Robby:" you have to trust me cupa now go"  
Cupa :" no not without you."

Robby:" Alex get her down in the buker now!"  
I walked to the front door, turned and saw Alex go into the bedrock bunker carring Cupa.

I opened the door. and started attacking.

Robby"take** this you sons of ******!"**


	13. Chapter 13

I ran up slashing and cutting the monsters killing them as fast as i could. the skellington's had finally died and the ghast were next. i got up to my sniper tower and killed 4. but I couldnt see were the 5 was. then a explosion behind me launched me into the night sky. i shot one arrow and killed the ghast just before i hit the ground. when i landed i sprang up trying to continue. the creepers were dying left and right but i could only do it so fast. i saw one prepare to explode. just then i saw a light axe cut him in half.

Notch had decided to join in the fight. but then a streak of lightning struck behind the creepers. Herobrine had entered. but he wasnt alone. he brought with him 2500 charged creepers. I looked in horror as they started running towrads me. only one thing i could think of was that im going to die.

Notch:" don't worry ill take care of herobrine and clear some of the creepers out for you.

i heard arrows fireing behind me. I looked back and saw that Andres was there. a old freind i had met when i woke up. Arows wissed past me and made contact with the creepers. but a horror came up from the ground. a creacture that was supposed to be locked into a pitt of hell. the dragon had started attacking.

Robby:" Andre's watch out !"

but it was to late. the dragon had killed her.

* Anger built up in your eyes*

the feeling of hatred had finally over powered the scardness. As i ran into the swarm of mobs i could see the freinds i had made and lost. I continued to run into the mobs killing them and then jumped onto herobrine's back. i pulled out my sword and stabed him. i swung around and finished him with a diamond battle axe to his heart. i landed back on the ground as herobrine had died.

The creepers and dragon looked at me. the dragon swooped down but had his throaght slit by notch. i sat there and looked as notch enerized back to his home in the heavens and looked back at the charged creepers. i was prepared to kill them. i ran into the swarm once more and got them to a total of 25 before they started to explode.

the sounds of explosions rattled my ears as i was thrown about the ground. after they had all died i could feel that i had destroyed my aurmor and could feel the blood entiring my mouth and on my leg. i tried to stand only to see failure. i layed there looking up into the sky knowing it was my time to let go of my life. I Robby R Rider had saved all of minecraftia from the terror of herobrine and his minnions. I started to close my eyes. I could see a light at the end of the tunnel... just then i oped my eyes to see all of my friends around me at my bedside. and Cupa there laying next to me crying.

Robby:" hey*cough*I guess i survived."

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	14. not end but dedication

Hey everyone thank you for the encouragement i love to write this but now i have three paths to go.

And i want you to choose it. 1 i quite writing this book 2 have a timeportal for the second half of the book 3 continue with your ideas

like i said vote in the comments bellow i read all of them so choose were we go next or if we should stop


	15. Chapter 15

pov: Robby rider

this chapter was imagined by T1nyP4w

chapter 15 revenge is sweet but painfull

* * *

I woke up to the sunlight beaming through the new glassy windows. they were new and blast proof, as i walked downstairs i could hear the familiar sound of forks scrapping plates. i walked over to the counter and grabbed a plate. i took a scoop of allie's french bacon and eggs, the aroma was sweet and fresh. i walked over to the table and sat down next to Cupa.

they were talking about someting that they dreamed or crap. i started to eat down the breakfast. thinking about what had happened the last year. then a sudden urge to cry from the aggany started. the death of all the people had just hit harder than i could think. i finished and walked over to the door. I glimpesed back one last time at Allie Cupa Andre's, and Alex. they were all happy. i turned and started to walk out the door.

Cupa: "Robby wait!"

i turned and watched as she grabbed her jackett and wrapped her arm around mine.

Cupa: " so were are we going today?"

Robby:" Cupa you know i cant take you."

She gave me a blank stare. and i looked into her deep orange and black eyes. they were almost hyptnotic.

Robby:" Cupa you know if something happened to you i couldnt live with myself."

She reached down and grabbed the rifle.

Cupa:" then ill take care of myself"

I just grinned at her stuburn self.

Robby:" *laughing, sigh* fine come on. that means all of you guys."

i walked out to my shed and pulled up my shirt. revelling all of the scars from the fights I had been in. i took the syringe on the desk and put in the medicine the doctor from town gave me. i dipped it in the bottle and sucked up the medicine into the syringe. i took it and poked it into my lowwer waist. as i injected it in i could hear someone trying to open the door. i took out the syringe and put my shirt back down.

I grabbed the pistol that was on the desk and walked slowly over to it. it was Cupa. i put the gun into the holster on my waist and unlocked the door.

Cupa:" ok show me whats wrong Robby."

Robby:" Cupa i...i...i cant show you."

She looked at the desk and saw the syringe.

Cupa:" ok RObby what arn't you telling me?"

Robby:" shoot, ok look... you know how i got hurt in the wars."

Cupa:" yea what about them?"

Robby:" look."

I pulled up my shirt and showed the scars the jigsawed acrost my boddie. she just started and worry filled her face. she touched them and rubbed her finger across them.

Cupa:" oh my god Robby your...your... your hurt."

as she continued to fell them a sudden burst of pain kicked in.

Robby:" ahhhh * tension from pain builds up*"

It felt like it was ripping back open as it did when it happened. I clintched onto the desk with a tight grip. the pain was like a string of acid that just kept burning. i grabbed the bottle of medicine for painkillers and took 2. a few minutes later the pain had resided and finally had stopped. i gave Cupa a felling better look and closed my eyes.

When i woke up i could see Cupa and and a few doctors standing over me. it was obvios i passed out. just then a sound of a explosion went off. i jumped up and looked out the window. there was a giant mushroom forming, i looked at Cupa and hit my watch.

Robby:" activate savior aurmor!"

then a metal suit started to cover my bodie. i grabed a helment from the bag and jumped out the window. at the last second I activated the jet pack and grabbed Cupa.

Cupa:" go !"

I flew as fast as i could. I flew to the ptacenter of the explosion and saw a portal. just then it activeted, insted of just activating it started imploding pulling me and Cupa into it.

Robby:" Alex hurry over here !"

just then Alex appered out of the smog of debrie and grabbed my arm. I could see the portal getting closer and then black.

* * *

special thanks to T1nyP4w for the ideas and next chapters


	16. Chapter 16

I started to open my eyes to awake to a new was not the same blue as the last one but a more teal one. I tried to stand up only to realize something was on my gs. not Cupa but something cold. it felt like snow but different, it was like a person. i looked down and saw a girl with a weird pumpkin hat on. she had a long dress the was like a snow mans but yet she looked beautiful. i gently nuged her off and got up.

Robby:" low voice* "ill just let her sleep"

I started looking for Cupa noticing my ring glowing. it was weird but I figured to look at it. i turned off my aurmor and my ring. it wasnt the wedding ring but my freindship ring that i gave cupa. I reached down deep into my jeans pockets to try and fing the engament ring that i got for her. then as i noticed a bright light touching down out side I heard a scream. Not just any scream, ... Cupas.

* * *

ok guys i just got this im working on the chapter still but heres just a preveiw of whats to come. so enjoy :P


	17. Chapter 17

chapter 16

I started to open my eyes to awake to a new was not the same blue as the last one but a more teal one. I tried to stand up only to realize something was on my gs. not Cupa but something cold. it felt like snow but different, it was like a person. i looked down and saw a girl with a weird pumpkin hat on. she had a long dress the was like a snow mans but yet she looked beautiful. i gently nuged her off and got up.

Robby:" low voice* "ill just let her sleep"

I started looking for Cupa noticing my ring glowing. it was weird but I figured to look at it. i turned off my aurmor and my ring. it wasnt the wedding ring but my freindship ring that i gave cupa. I reached down deep into my jeans pockets to try and fing the engament ring that i got for her. then as i noticed a bright light touching down out side I heard a scream. Not just any scream, ... Cupas. I ran as fast as i could only to see that it had started to storm. i sat downnext to her and held her close to me. I just remembered it had beeen a streak of missfourtune while we were walking to a cave trying to avoid the snow girl. all the sudden a giant streak of light lit up the sky and icould hear was cupas blood curling scream and the thounder after it. when i woke up it was day, i figured that it was just days since because i was tied up and seared. I looked over and saw a blue tinted girl. her cloths were torn and burned but not afull. then i realised that it was her. the girl that had tried to kill me before... her name was...


	18. Chapter 18

ok people you can probably see were this is going and i decided if i cant do it anymore that im going to turn it over to one of my followers to write and send into me and ill keep posting so my point is pm me now if you like this series and want to help keep it going. cause who knows i might give it to you or one of your freinds but pm if you have any ideas or just wanna chat


End file.
